Like Father, Like Son
by Mitty Finholdt
Summary: After a fight with Poison Ivy and a whole afternoon in the Titans Tower, the world realise that Damian Wayne, is, in fact, Bruce Wayne son


It was night. Batman was gone to solve some problems with the League and that left Robin alone to patrol the city but he didn't bother at all. Actually, he liked it better when he was alone because he could traine his biggest goal: to be the next Batman.

Everything seemed calm, what meant Robin was completely bored at the rooftop of a building.

_It's impossible that right tonight this hell of a city will stay quiet._

Unwilling to be let down by the quietness he decided to walk through the alleys until he found something.

Walking by the Botanic Center of Gotham, Robin saw a weird red smoke coming of its inside. Mistrustful, he soon entered the place with an oxygen mask.

Silently, he strolled the place to find the red smoke's origin, which seemed to dominate the whole place.

It didn't took long until he find out the where that cloud of smoke was coming from.

A redhead woman, dressed only with plants in very strategical places was with her back turn to him, taking care of some flowers and chemical fluids, which the young hero did not recognize so soon. He only knew that they were taken from Wayne Tech.

"Poison Ivy," he whispered to himself.

Trying not to make any sound, Robin soon attacked her with a kick, unsuccessfully. Brunches and ivies wrapped around his ankles even before he could come close enough to the woman.

She turned smiling while holding a flask with a blood-red liquid, which was bubbling.

"Oh, wonderful! I was really waiting for a volunteer to try this new creation of mine."

"Stay away from me, witch! I will throw you back in the private rooms of Arkham!"

"Easy, easy. There is no need to be this aggressive... How old are you, uh? Thirteen? Fourteen?"

Robin just stared at her, trying to make a quick plan, but Poison Ivy's vines were wrapping his whole body, preventing him to move.

"Okay... I assume you're not answering... But you are a very handsome lad. Um... Nah, I won't hit on a child, it isn't worth."

Robin decided to ignore this, while leading her a disgusted look.

"Um, that's it! I will simply..." she took one of the red flowers and threw it inside the flask with a a yellow liquid. "Mix this..." the petals molt in contact with the chemical, resulting in one more cloud of red smoke. The liquid, somehow, turned fully pink, "Now, be polite and prob this, little bird. Here, I'll help you. You don't need this stupid mask."

A pair of brunches removed Robin's mask. He caught his breath immediately. He was trying to reach for something — anything — to cut the vines, but they were too strong around him, he barely could keep his breath with it. He felt like his lungs wanted to blurt the air out.

"Awn, don't be like that, so stubborn, bird boy. You'll end up thanking me for that."

Robin was thinking in so many ways to swear that "thank you" was completely away of his mouth.

"You don't need to play strong. Just drink it, alright? I swear it won't hurt. If I'm right, it tastes like strawberries."

Only for her commentary, Robin bit his lips further inside. His lungs were about to explode and the brunches and vines didn't help at all. Pressing him stronger.

Finally, he reached for a pocketknife. He needed just a little more time until he could cut the vines off. He turned his head, like he was running from Poison Ivy and closed his eyes. Tried not to think much in the fact that his lungs wouldn't take any further pression and really worked on staying conscious.

"Will I have to force your mouth open? You know, I got this boobs..."

Even knowing she couldn't see him, Robin let his eyes blow wide and kept trying desperately to cut the vines.

The redhead looked amused enough to ignore the fact that Robin wasn't shaking in panic, but because he was slicing the vine. His head was spining, and his vision was bluring.

Fortunately, he could release the brunches enough to reach for his gas bombs, that were immediately thrown onto Poison Ivy. For the shock, she lost her concentration and the vines softened the hold on Robin, enough for him to escape, shielding his nose and mouth with his hand, and only allowing himself to breath until he was completely out of the greenhouse.

Outside, Robin finally breathed heavily, coffing as well, with his hands above his knees. He did not realize that a vent worked behind him and realized even less that a thin red smoke was coming out of it.

Once his breath was in a normal rythm again, at least enough for him to walk without feeling like passing out, he did his way back to the Bat-Cave.

Damian slept the whole night long, refusing to explain anything to Alfred.

The next morning his wristcom beeped even beefore lunch. Shocked, he picked the call up. The Titans almost never called him.

Irey West, the Kid Flash, was at the other side of the line with her typical smile.

"Hi, Damian."

"West," he greeted mistrustful, "What do you want?"

"Always to the point... Alright, could you come to the Tower today? Just a bit."

"Alone? For what reason would I do that?"

"Well, listen, today is the day when Colin stays here at the Tower with us, waiting for any problem, but he couldn't get to us."

"What happened to him?" Asked Damin, fastly worried but letting it hide from Irey.

"Nah, just a cold. Can you or can you not? The big majority of the people here think you are a dick, but..."

"TT. I'll be there soon, stupid girl."

"Bye-bye, jerk."

Damian looked at Alfred, who was observing him silently.

"Pennyworth, take my uniform. I'm going to the Titans Tower."

He regreted instantly when he stepped inside the tower.

"Girls! There are only girls here?"

"It's not like that, Damian. For what I know, you are boy, so..." Irey shut up once she saw the boy's deadly gaze, "Don't be so mad. If something happen, you can keep ignoring us, like you always do."

"Stupid girl," he mumble in his breath, "Where's your brother?"

"Jay? Central City with Dad."

"Kent?"

"With his own father, duh!"

"TT. It could be worse. That girl Grayson could be here."

"Mar'i? She is, actually. At the volleyball gym."

"Oh, great. I hate you, West."

"Nice! Good news for the day," the redhead girl mumble, "Come, Dami, I will make you comfortable somewhere."

"Call me that again and your tongue will vanish."

"Hey girls! I found a replacement of Colin for today."

Canary, a.k.a. Olivia Queen and Red Hood, a.k.a. Lian Harper, looked up.

"Awn, Irey, I can't believe you called this douchebag!"

"I'm right here, Harper."

"I'm not blind, Wayne."

"Don't be so aggressive," Olivia smiled, "Dami is nice... deep inside."

"Don't call me that, Queen."

"But Irey always call you that, all the time," the girl protested.

"She does... _What_?" Damian immediately turned to Irey, enraged. The girl smiled ashamed.

"Oh... I think I heard someone calling... You know, from... Switzerland. Bye!"

"Stupid girl..."

"I refuse to stay close to this douchebag. Come, Olivia."

"Um... You can go without me, Lian. I will stay with Damian a little bit."

Damian thought the smile Olivia gave him a little weird but he didn't metion it.

"TT. Do whatever you want."

"Let's go to the volleyball gym? I think Sin is there."

Damian never bothered with swimwear. Actually, he thought they were rude and obscene in the wrong places. Like most of the women Damian sees in Todd's magazines. But, for some reason, once he saw all of those girls in bikinis, playing volleyball, laughing, his breath lost it's rythm and his face turned hot, like the rest of his body.

_What the hell?_

And, suddenly, it hit Damian.

It swing. And they do nothing about it. His eyes went automatically to the upper part of their bikini and he observed how amazing it were when it swing.

He was so amazed with his new discovery, he barely heard that Olivia was talking to him.

"Dami? Damiii? Earth to Damian! Are you listening? Hey, I'll play with them," and with no previous warn, Olivia took off her shirt and slid her shorts down her beautiful legs, heading to the court they improvised.

Damian's head was about to blow up. Everything was happening so fast. Why did this stupid girl took her damn clothes off? A part of him was happy and excited about it, the other part was shocked with his own thoughts.

He took of his mask and brushed his eyes heavily.

Since when did girls attract him that much? Or were they always like that and Damian never noticed?

Suddenly, he was feeling hot,.

All of those girls lives at the Tower, that's why they could stay in casual clothing, after all they could change there. Damian wasn't an oficial Titan - He refused to enter if he wasn't going to be the leader, so he had to go as Robin.

The sun was freaking hot outside. In addition, for some reason, all those girls, with they giggles and all their _concepts_ just-found by Damian, bouncing all around, were only helping the heat to rise.

"Damian? What are you doing here?"

"Reyes..." he breathed hard, closing his eyes while massaging his temples, "Go find something to do and leave me alone, okay?"

Milagro Reyes, Jamie Reyes younger sister, also know as Green Lantern, was standing right in front of him, using a very generous maillot.

He need to get out of there quickly.

"Damian, you're red. Is everything okay?"

"Yes, I'm alright, just go away, Reyes."

Milagre ignored him.

"If you are feeling hot, you can use on of Colin's clothes. If I remeber, he keeps his key under the carpet."

"... Okay, thank you, Reyes, you was helpful."

"Nah, you're welcome, Dami... I would love to see you in your swimsuit. We got a pool here, did you know about that?"

Normally, Damian would ignore this kind of comment and turn his away. But, before he could realized what he was doing he stepped closer to Milagro and whispered in her ear.

"Maybe you'll see it."

_Wait, what?!_

Aparently, Milagro had the same reaction, once she blushed and murmured something, getting away quickly.

In horror with his own deeds, Damian got out of there before he could commit a real crazy deed, heading straight to Colin's room.

The number of Colin was just a little bit bigger than Damian. He dressed the shirt and the shorts up, leaving his uniform over the bed to easy access. He thought about his best friend. How was he doing in the church's orphanege?

He barely openned the door of the room and shocked himself with Irey, who was holding the doorknob.

"Oh, great, there you are," she then looked at his clothes, "What are those clothes? I thought you slept as Robin."

"Wow, that's funny, West. Could you go to Antartica now?"

In a blink, Irey was gone, leaving only a red shade and soon was back, covered in snow.

"I made snow angels, tanking the chance," she explained smiling.

Damin rolled his eyes and push her easily out of the way, but accidentaly his hand went to a very strategical place.

His eyes blew wide and he face his own hand shocked, which seemed to mistake the tragetory on purpose. Irey held her mouth agape, eyes equally wide.

So, again, like a misterious force was commanding him, he let his hand slide to her waist and pressed her tenderly against the wall, approaching their faces. The other hand took of her glasses.

"When did you get this twinky beutiful eyes, _Iris_?"

Irey looked mortified, reddening to the tip of her orange short hair.

Then, like he finally understood his actions, Damian blinked and stepped away from Irey, like she had hit him with an electric charge.

_What the hell?_

Hurring like he was to get away from Irey, when he was really terrorized with himself, he didn't pay attention to his way and ended up bumping on Mar'i Grayson, also know as Nightingale.

"Grayson," he snarled.

"Uncle Dami," she provoked.

"_I'm not_ your uncle, and don't call me that."

Mar'i crossed her arms in front of her chest and cocked an eyebrow.

"And why not?"

Damian leaned his head closer and whispered im her ear.

"Because then I would have to prove you I'm not your uncle in a very disapproving way, at your dad's vision."

Mar'i's eyes almost popped out and she turned red. She looked at Damian and saw that he wasn't kidding. Actually, he even had a playful smirk in the face, what made her lower her gaze and fly away quickly.

Damian bliked terrified with what he said, but then, he thought about Mar'i's reaction. It wasn't that bad at all.

He was starting to like this crazy flashes on his personality. He decide to let his instincts talk for themselves and guide him, stopping to be so shocked about what he was doing.

Tula II, a.k.a. Aquagirl, ignored him in the very moment he stepped in the pool's proximities. There were only her, Lian and Sin.

"Hello," he said approaching the pool.

"Now you show some human education, Damian?" asked Lian.

Sin simply smiled ironically. Damian ignored them and took his shirt off to enter the refreshing water.

"What?" He asked inoccently, but the smirk he had o his lips was betraying him.

Damian never - never - takes his clothes with people around. He thinks it's rude and needless. Because of that, Lian almost had a heart attack when she saw the polite boy simply take off his shirt in a place where only girls were present and enter the pool like nothing happened at all.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Lian almost scream, glaring at him like he have done something very absurd – which, in a way, was.

"I'm swiming. Do you need glasses, Harper?"

Tula kept hushed, but this time, she was staring at him. Damian liked that.

He swimmed a little more and stood beside Lian, who was still staring at him, but was something else on her expression that made his smile become larger.

"What are you looking so much, Harper?"

"N-nothing! Shut up, Wayne."

"Your hair turned beautiful, you know?"

"What?!" it was getting more and more absurd.

"Your hair. Redhead. It is beautiful that way. But I liked it better when it was black.

That was too much for Lian. Se tried to control the blush that was taking her face, but it was becoming very hard for her to do it. And the vision of Damian Wayne shirtless wasn't helping, like... At all!

"I'll play volley," she announced abruptly geting out of the pool.

Damian kept observing the flattering vision he had of her rear on the bikini.

"You're really weird, Damian," said Sin, making his attention skip to her automatically.

"How weird, Lance?"

"I don't know, just... Weird. Normally, this time, you should be making everyone here hate you, like always.

"Oh... I'm bringing them a reaction," he smiled widely, "It just isn't rage."

Sin looked suspicious at him for a little longer and them shrugged.

"Well, if puberty finally hit you, good for you."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Lance."

"Fine, fine, whatever. I'll see if you haven't caused a heart attack to Lian."

While Sin got out of the pool, Damian stared at her for a while, and finally said "You suite is quite satisfactory, Lance, you could use it just a few more times."

Sin raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Too young for me, kid, sorry."

"The lose is on you."

At the end of the day, Damian dressed his uniform up and made his way back to Gotham. Most of the girls insisted for him to stay and pass the night and they also stated that they would love to share a room with him, what only made him smile more and more, he said "no" politely, claiming he had to make his turn watching Gotham with Nightwing.

"What the hell did you say to my daughter?!"

"Calm down, Grayson, I did nothing."

"For what Mar'i told me, you hit on pratically all the girls who were on the Tower. What happened to you, aftet all?

"Nothing, Grayson, just shut up. Go dress yourself up so we can make our patrol all over the city.

Dick gave him a very enraged and mistrustful look, but he heard the request anyway.

"Poison Ivy! Let's go, Robin!" Called Nightwing, seeing the redhead woman from the last night entering a dark alley.

Robin was really wishing for a revenge about what happened the night before that. But Poison Ivy was faster and smarter than the duo and saw them even before they entered the alley.

"Oh, you came back, little bird!"

"'Came back'?" Nightwing questioned.

"And you brought company! That's so good; this way I'll be allowed to test a little thing on you... Now that you refuse to taste my potion that I made with so much love, I will obligate you."

"Go to hell, you witch!" Robin snarled.

"'Potion?'"

Poison Ivy looked at Nightwing.

"Just a small aphrodisiac I made, but it will only work properly if he swallow it," she showd the flask with the pink liquid, expeling red smoke.

Both Nightwing and Robin immediately shielded their noses and mouths.

"Ah, only inhaling the potion's smoking is not enough," the redhead explained, "It will make an effect, but only for... I guess 8 hours. Now, be a gentlemen while I make you swallow this."

Countless brunches and vines surged and tried to wrap the duo, but Robin was prepared and soon threw a batarang that chopped all the vines. Poison Ive yelled in rage.

"Time for payback," Robin murmured.

"So... You were affected by Poison Ivy, Damian," Dick said, unbelieving the whole story, later, when they finished their patrol. "Maybe in the beginnng, but..."

"Shut up, Grayson."

"The only explanation is thar puberty actually hit you."

"I won't stand here listening. Farewell, Grayson."

And this day was when Dick realized Damian was really Bruce Wayne's son. Him, and the rest of the girls in the world.


End file.
